Secrets
by Am17
Summary: Ein Junger Marine wird entführt und gefoltert. Das Team um NCIS Spezial Agent Gibbs nimmt die Ermittlungen auf, muss aber bald fest stellen, das sie nicht die einzigsten sind die hinter den Täter her sind. Kurz darauf erhalten Gibbs und sein Team besuch von einem Colonel der Air Force der sie von den Ermittlungen abbringen will.
1. Kaffee und Einladungen

Wie fast jeden Morgen kam Tony zu spät ins Büro.  
Immer wieder nannte er als Grund eine Absurde Sache, doch heute viel ihm keine ein, denn normalerweise verbrachte er die Nacht mit einer Langbeinigen Blondine, oder war bis oben hin zu. Doch heute hatte er verschlafen,da er sich krank fühlte.  
„DiNozzo, du bist zu spät." empfing Gibbs seinen ältesten Agent.  
„Sorry, Boss, aber ich fühle mich nicht fit." antwortete Tony wahrheitsgemäß.  
Er konnte aus Gibbs Mimik nicht lesen, ob er ihm glaubte oder nicht.  
Tony vermutete aber letzteres, da er diese Ausrede schon des öfteren gebracht hatte.  
„Los, an die Arbeit." war das winzigste was Gibbs sagte, bevor er verschwand um sich vermutlich einen Kaffee zu holen.  
Langsam schlenderte Tony zu seinem Schreibtisch und fing an die Akten die Dort sauber und ordentlich gestapelt lagen zu bearbeiten.  
Ziva und McGee sahen sich nur verwundert an, da Tony sich nicht wie Tony verhielt, sprich ihnen von der letzten Nacht oder einem Film erzählte, noch einen Witz riss, gar einen dummen Spruch zum besten gab.  
Ziva zuckte nur mit den Schulter und wand sich dann wieder ihren Akten zu.  
Eine Stunde später merkte Tony, wie langsam die Wirkung der Schmerztabletten nach lies, denn seine Kopfschmerzen wurden wieder schlimmer.  
Er kramte in seinen Schubladen nach einer neuen Tablette, fand aber keine.  
„Ich bin mal kurz bei Abby im Labor wenn mich jemand suchen sollte." verkündete er und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl, ohne auf eine Reaktion der andern abzuwarten.

Als der Fahrstuhl im Keller an kam und sich die Türen öffneten dröhnte Tony die für Abby Typische laute Musik aus dem Labor.  
Bei den Kopfschmerzen die er hatte fühlte es sich so an, als ob jemand ihm mit einem Vorschlaghammer immer und immer wieder auf den Kopf schlug.  
Mit zwei Schritten hatte er die Anlage erreicht.  
Mit geübten Handgriffen schaltete er das Hölleninstrument ab.  
„Wer wagt es mir die Musik aus zu machen?" hörte er Abby aus dem Nebenraum knurren.  
„Ich Abs." antwortete Tony.  
Abby steckte ihren Kopf aus dem Raum, wo bei ihr einer ihrer Rattenschwänze ins Gesicht viel.  
„Tiger, was machst du denn hier unten?Du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus." trällerte sie,während sie ihm um den Hals fiel.  
„Ich habe Kopfschmerzen und die Tabletten wirken nicht mehr und oben habe ich keine mehr, da ist mir eingefallen, das du immer welche hier hast."  
„Armer Tiger. Ich hole dir sofort eine." mit diesen Worten verschwand Abby wieder im Nebenraum und fing an nach einer Tablette für ihren Tiger zu suchen.  
Nach dem sie eine gefunden hatte, holte sie noch ein Glas Wasser und gab beides Tony. Dieser nahm die Tablette und das Glas danken entgegen.  
„Danke Abs, du hast meinen Tag gerettet"  
Wieder einigermaßen gestärkt ging er wieder ins Büro hoch und setzte sich an den PC, wo er anfing ein Spiel, welches er sich heimlich von McGee geliehen hatte zu spielen.  
So verbrachte er die nächsten zwei Stunden, immer darauf bedacht das Gibbs ihn nicht beim Spielen erwischte.

Während Tony spielte und die anderen beiden Agents ihre Akten bearbeiteten, war Gibbs verschwunden um sich erneut einen Kaffee zu holen.  
Seit dem er an diesem Morgen auf gestanden war hatte er ein ungutes Gefühl in seinem Magen.  
Dieses machte ihn schon den ganzen Morgen unruhig, was auch der Grund für seinen erhöhten Kaffee Konsum war.  
Kaffee war das ein zigste was ihn jetzt beruhigen konnte.  
Als er um die Ecke bog und auf die Türen seines Lieblings Kaffeedealers, wie seine Kollegen es nannten, zuging näherte sich ihm eine schwarze Limousine.  
Aus den Augenwinkel sah er wie der Wagen hinter ihm hielt und ein Mann Mitte zwanzig im schwarzen Anzug aus steig und auf ihn zu ging.

„Agent Gibbs, ich bin Thomas McFaden. Ich arbeite für Senator Julian Gromwich. Er bat mich sie abzuholen und zu ihm in sein Büro zu fahren." sprach dem Mann den NCIS Agent an.  
Gibbs musterte den Mann genau und sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm, das dass der Augenblick war auf den er schon den ganzen Morgen gewartet hatte.  
„Ich hoffe es gibt dort guten Kaffee, sonst verschwinde ich sofort." kam es von Gibbs, bevor er auf die Limousine zuging.

Rund zehn Minuten später parkte der Fahrer der Limousine den Wagen vor einem teuer aussehendem Gebäude aus der Zeit des amerikanischem Bürgerkriegs.  
Mr McFaden war sofort vom Beifahrersitz auf gesprungen und wollte Gibbs die Wagentür öffnen, doch Gibbs war schon ausgestiegen und die Treppen zur Eingangshalle zur hälfet hinaufgestiegen.  
McFaden Schafte es durch einen kleinen Sprint zu Gibbs aufzuholen, bevor er i die Eingangshalle kam.  
Ein weiterer Mann, Gibbs vermutete das es ein weiterer Bediensteter von Gromwich sei öffnete ihnen die Tür und hieß sie mit einem angedeuteten verbeugen des Oberkörpers hinein.  
„Senator Gromwich erwartete sie im Wohnzimmer." teilte der Butler den beiden Männern mit.  
Zusammen gingen die beiden in nach recht, wo eine große weiße Doppeltür den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer bildete.  
McFaden blieb an der Tür stehen, während er Gibbs ein Zeichen gab in den Raum zu gehen und es sich bequem zu machen.  
„Ihnen wird sofort ein Kaffee gebracht." meinte er noch.

Kurz nach dem sich Gibbs auf die dreisitzige Couch gesetzt hatte, kam eine Frau in den Raum und brachte ein Tablett mit Kaffee, Milch und Zucker.  
Sie stellte das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch neben der Couch und verließ den Raum wieder.  
Als die Frau den Raum verlassen hatte betrat ein Mann Mitte sechzig den Raum und ging auf Gibbs zu.  
„Agent Gibbs, ich danke ich danke ihnen, das sie so schnell kommen konnten. Ich bin Senator Gromwich." sagte der Mann und hielt Gibbs die Hand hin.  
„Ich hatte ja keine große Wahl." meinte Gibbs und ergriff die ihm da gehaltene Hand.  
Der Senator sah ihn nur Fragend an.  
„Ich brauchte Kaffee."

Die beiden Männer hatten sich Gesetz und zusammen eine Tasse Kaffee getrunken während sie Smalltalk betreiben hatte.  
„Agent Gibbs, sie fragen sich bestimmt die ganze Zeit warum ich sie hergebeten habe. Vor einer Woche ist mein Sohn im Einsatz schwer Verwundet worden. Nach den Aussagen die er mache konnte, als man in ins Krankenhaus gebracht hatte wurde er entführt und gefoltert. Mehr konnten die Polizisten nicht aus ihm heraus bekommen bevor er ins Koma viel."  
„Es tut mir leid das zu Hören Senator, aber was hat das mit dem NCIS zu tun? Das fällt nicht in unser Aufgabengebiet, vor allem nicht wenn es während einem Einsatz passiert ist."  
„Agent Gibbs, das ist hier … HIER in Washington passiert und nicht irgend wo im Irak oder Afghanistan. Mein Sohn wurde hier in den USA so zu gerichtet und das Corp hat nicht ein mal ein Finger gerührt."  
Ungläubig sah Gibbs den Senator an als dieser ihm erzählte wo dieser Anschlag statt gefunden hatte.  
Gibbs wusste, das dies eigentlich unmöglich war, denn wenn einem Mitglied des USMC Oder der USN etwas derartiges im Heimatland und vor allem in Washington zustoßen sollte würde der NCIS benachrichtigt werden.

„Wie ich schon gesagt habe, es tut mir leid das zu hören. Ich werde mein Team sofort darauf ansetzen um zu schauen, wer da geschlafen hat und uns nicht informiert hat. Ich versprechen ihnen Senator, wir finden den schuldigen."  
„Danke Agent Gibbs."


	2. Input

Gibbs stand vor dem Haus von Senator Gromwich und hatte sein Handy am Ohr.  
„Was gibt es Boss?" fragte Tony am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Ich brauche alle Informationen über Sergeant Emanuel Gromwich. Wo er stationiert war, bei welches Einheit. Einfach alles. McGee soll zu ihm ins Krankenhaus fahren und bei den Ärzten in Erfahrung bringen wie es um den Sergeant steht."  
Noch bevor Tony etwas erwidern konnte hatte Gibbs aufgelegt und war in den wenigen Passanten auf der Straße verschwunden.

Derweil hatte Tony die Anweisungen seines Bosses an seine beiden Kollegen weiter geleitet und machte sich selbst daran nach Infos für Gibbs zu suchen.  
Tony brauchte nicht lange bis der die Dienstakte des Sergeant gefunden hatte, doch als er sie öffnen wollte passierte rein gar nichts.  
„Wo ist McGehirn wenn man ihn mal brauch?" fragte Tony laut sich selber, was in nur ein kleines Grinsen von Ziva einbrachte.  
Nach etwas mehr als zwei Stunden kam dann auch Endlich McGee aus dem Krankenhaus wieder, doch auch er schaffte es nicht sich Zugang zu der vollständigen Akte zu verschaffen.

Keiner der drei hatte bemerkt, da sie in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren wie Gibbs wieder im Hauptquartier an gekommen war.  
Erst als er sich räusperte und Fragte: „Was habt ihr für mich." schreckten die drei hoch.  
„First Sergeant Noah Benjamin Gromwich. Geboren am 03.11.1983. Keine Kinder nicht verheiratet. Trat dem Corps direkt nach Abschluss der High School bei. Er war bestand die Ausbildung mit Auszeichnungen, arbeitete sich seit dem immer weiter nach oben. Alleine bis jetzt hat er zwei mal den Bronze Star und ein mal den Silver Star erhalten. Des weiteren hat man ihm das Purpel Heart sechs mal verliehen und er besitzt folgende Auszeichnungen: Afghanistan Campaign Medal, Humanitarian Service Medal, Navy and Marine Corps Medal, Marine Corps  
Good Conduct Medal." zählte Tony auf.  
Als er die Dienstakte von Gromwich auf den großen Bildschirm legte.  
„Ziva?" fragte Gibbs.  
„Bis vor zwei Jahren war der Sergeant MARSOC unterstellt. 2007 wurde er von Camp Lejeune in den Cheyenne Mountain zu SPADATS versetzt." beendete Ziva ihren Satz.  
„McGee?" fragte Gibbs seinen jüngsten Agent, als der nicht weiter machte.  
„Boss?" fragte dieser ihn überrascht.  
„Infos McGee." sprach Gibbs und deutete auf den Computer des Agents.  
„Äh ..." fing McGee an und sah Hilfe suchend zu seinen beiden Kollegen, doch die beiden sahen in andere Richtungen.  
„Mehr haben wir nicht Boss." kam es nun etwas klein Laut von Timothy.  
„Was heißt das?" Fragte Gibbs in einem Anflug von Ärgernis.

„Das ist alles was wir gefunden haben. Es ist fast so als ob der Sergeant nicht existiert. Er besitzt keine Privatadresse, keine Telefonnummer, nicht ein mal ein Handy. Einfach nicht womit man ihn aufspüren könnte. Nicht das wird das müssen da er ja im Krankenhaus liegt, aber es gibt keinen Hinweis aus seiner Akte, darauf wer ihn so zu gerichtet hat." sprang Ziva ein, da sie nun doch ein wenig Mitleid mit ihrem Kollegen bekommen hatte.  
„Was hat Abby bisher heraus finden können?" fragte ihr Boss nach der er einen Schluck Kaffee zu sich genommen hatte.  
„Die wenigen Sachen die Gromwich bei sich hatte als er ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert wurde sind noch nicht bei Abby angekommen. Sie meinten aber, das sie sofort nach dem sie alles zusammen hätten es sofort per Eilboten zu uns bringen lassen würden." sagte McGee seinem Boss das was ihm der Behandelte Arzt vorhin im Krankenhaus gesagt hatte.  
Gibbs drehte sich auf der Stelle um und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Direktors machen als er sich noch ein mal zu einen Agents umdrehte.  
„Auf was wartet ihr?" Ich will mehr über den Sergeant wissen, auch wenn ihr dafür jeden verdammten Stein in diesem Land umdrehen müsst."  
Mit diesen Worten verschwand Gibbs über die Treppe zum Büro des Direktors.

„Abby ich brauche deine Hilfe!" reif Tim gegen die laute Musik der Goth an.  
Diese schien ihn jedoch nicht gehört zu haben, da sie noch immer wie Wild durch den hinteren Teil ihres Labors hüpfte und dabei mit ihren beiden vom pechschwarzen Haarzöpfen spielte.  
„Abby!" versuchte es der junge Agent noch ein mal, doch Abby reagierte nicht.  
Kurz entschlossen stapfte der Agent auf die Anlage der Forensikerin zu und betätigte den Aus-Schalter, worauf hin die Musik verstummte und die Goth herum wirbelte.  
Als sie sah, wer da in ihrem Labor stand sprang sie erfreut auf und rannte auf „ihren" Agent zu.  
„McGee." reif sie und viel ihm um den Hals.  
„Was machst du hier unten wir haben doch keinen Fall. Haben wir?" quietschte die lebhafte Goth und lies McGee los.  
„Meine Babys sind bereit euch bei allem zu Hilfen. Major Massenspektrometer freut sich wieder wenn ihr Schleim für ihn habt, denn den liebt er so sehr." sprudelte es aus ihr heraus.  
„Ja Abs wir haben einen neuen Fall. Ein Marine wurde zusammen geschlagen und liegt jetzt im Koma. Seine Sachen müssten jeden Moment hier ankommen. Bis dahin brauche ich aber deine Hilfe. Ich brauche die Akte des Sergeant, nur ich habe es bis jetzt nicht geschafft an diese heran zu kommen. Irgend jemand blockiert uns, jemand mit sehr viel Macht."

Es dauerte nicht lange bis die sichergestellten Sachen des Sergeant im Hauptquartier des NCIS eintrafen und sich Abby an ihre Arbeit machte, während McGee versuchte noch immer mehr über den Sergeant heraus zu finden.  
Mit der Hilfe von Abby hatte er es geschafft ein Konto zu finden, welches auf den Sergeant lief, aber sehr gut geschützt war.  
Durch einen kleinen Trick war es den beiden Gelungen vollen zugriff auf das Konto zu bekommen, das sich auf fast eine dreiviertel Millionen Dollar belief.  
Die beiden schauten nicht schlecht, als sie sahen wie viel Monatlich auf das Konto eingezahlt wurde.  
Im Durchschnitt eine vierstellige Summe.

Abby war dabei die persönlichen Sachen von Noah Gromwich zu begutachten und war gerade dabei sich den Inhalt des Portmonee anzuschauen.  
Bis jetzt hatte sie eine Kreditkarte gefunden die von der Bank ausgestellt war bei der ihr Opfer das Geheime Konto hatte, seinen Truppenausweis und eine unbeschriftete Zugangskarte.  
„Vierzig, Fünfzig … was ist das?" kam es verwundert von ihr als sie das Bargeld zählte und eine Visitenkarte zwischen den Geldscheinen heraus viel.  
PI Club stand in großen gelben Lettern auf der Vorderseite der Karte.  
Merkwürdiger weiße kam ihr die Karte bekannt vor, nur sie wusste nicht wo her.  
„Timmy, ich hab hier was." sagte sie ohne den Blick abzuwenden.

McGee drehte sich vom Computerbildschirm ab und ging zur Goth.  
„Hier." sagte diese und hielt McGee die Karte hin.  
Er wusste nicht was er damit anfangen sollte, bis sie die Karte umdrehte und ein Stempel mit Datum zum Vorschein kam.  
Das Datum des Überfalls.  
„DU bist die beste!" reif er während er schon halb aus dem Labor war und fast mit Gibbs zusammen gestoßen wäre.  
Dieser wollte mit Abby reden und hatte für sie den von ihr so geliebten CAFPOW dabei.  
„Boss ich wollte gerade zu euch hoch kommen Abs und ich haben was gefunden."


	3. Annäherung

Kapitel 3: Annäherung

Tony Stoppte den Wagen vor der Tür des Nachtclubs in dem der Sergeant Gromwich laut seiner Eintrittskarte zuletzt vor dem Angriff gewesen war.  
In großen Neon-Lettern stand PI Club über dem Eingang, der durch einen Türsteher Blockiert wurde.  
„Das ist doch nach meinem Geschmack." sagte Tony.  
„Was?" fragte Ziva genervt.  
„Die Lage ist einfach perfekt, keine Nachbar die einen stören können." sagte er und spielte damit auf die Abgelegenheit des Clubs an.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Jeden Abend von hier bis zu meinem Apartment laufen wäre nichts für mich." antwortete Ziva.  
Tony konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
„Du die Eiskalt-Mossad-Agentin bist zu faul um ein paar Meter zu laufen?".  
Ohne auf seinen Kommentar zu reagieren ging sie auf den Türsteher zu.  
„Officer David und Spcial Agent DiNozzo. Wir würden gerne mit dem Besitzer dieses Clubs reden." sagte sie zu ihm und hielt ihm ihren Ausweis unter die Nasse.  
„Tut mir leid Officer, aber der Chef ist in einem wichtigem Gespräch." antwortete der Schrank von einem Mann und stellte sich demonstrativ noch mehr vor die Tür.

„Sie wollen sich doch nicht in den Weg eines Bundesbeamten stellten, der eine Ermittlung führt?" fragte Tony ironisch mit vor der Brust verschenkten Armen.  
„Wie schon gesagt der Boss ist in einem wichtigen Meeting und ich habe Weisung niemanden in den Club zu lassen."  
„Heute werden sie wohl mal eine Ausnahme machen." sagte Ziva in einem drohendem Tonfall und zog ihre Jacke so weit zur Seite bis man ihre Waffe sehen konnte.

Während Ton und Ziva auf dem Weg zum Pi Club waren, versuchte McGee weiterhin zusammen mit Abby an die Akte des Sergeant zu kommen.  
Doch so sehr sie sich auch anstrengten sie kamen nicht weiter.  
McGee war sogar soweit gegangen,das er sich ins Pentagon eingehackt hatte, doch als er auf für ihn interessante Akten zugreifen wollte wurde er entdeckt und er wurde aus dem System geschmissen.  
Abby saß neben ihm und schlürfte genüsslich an ihrem Caf-Pow und starte ins leere.  
„McGee warum rufen wir nicht einfach im Pentagon an und fragen sie was der Sergeant gemacht hat." sagte sie auf einmal.  
Tim sah sie entsetzt an.  
„Wir sollen was?" fragte er.  
„Wir rufen im Pentagon an und fragen nach dem jemand muss ihn doch kennen."  
„Und was fragen wir sie dann. Hallo, kennen sie einen Sergeant Gromwich? Wenn ja können sie mir sagen was er Macht?"  
„Warum nicht?"  
McGee schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
„Ich rufe Gibbs an und sage im es." meinte Abby, als sie auch schon nach dem Telefon griff.

Gibbs saß an seinem Schreibtisch, als sein Telefon Klingelte.  
„Ja?" brummte er in den Hörer.  
„Gibbs. McGee schafft es einfach nicht in an die Akte zukommen. Er weiß nicht mehr …" doch Gibbs hatte schon nicht mehr zugehört, als Abby ihm erzählte warum McGee nicht an die Akte kam, denn der Aufzug hatte sich geöffnet und ein Mann im Dress-Blue der Air Force hatten ihn verlassen.  
Sein Bauch verriet Gibbs sofort, das der Offizier nicht gutes bedeuten würde.  
Der Mann ging Zielstrebig auf die Treppen die zum MTAC und dem Büro des Direktors führten.

„Lieutanant Colonel Davis. Ich muss mit dem Direkter dieser Behörde Sprechen." sagte Davis zur Vorzimmerdame von Direktor Vance.  
„Es tut mir Leid, aber der Direktor ist in einer Besprechung mit General Smith." antwortete Jana, die Vertretung der eigentlichen Sekretärin.  
„General Walter Smith, USMC?" fragte Davis.  
„Ja, Colonel. Der Direktor spricht dort mit dem Stellvertretendem Kommandant des SOUTHCOM*."  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort betrat Colonel Davis das Büro von Vance.

„Colonel?" fragte Vance verwundert, als Davis das Büro betrat.  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber ich muss mit ihnen Reden."  
„Colonel, wie sie sehen habe ich ein Gespräch ..."  
„Das sehe ich Sir. Aber ich wurde direkt von General O´Neill hier hin geschickt." unterbrach Davis ihn.  
Als Smith den Namen O´Neill hörte Spitzen sich seine Ohren fast so weit das er als ein Spok-Doubell durchgegangen wäre.  
„Wer? Mir ist kein General des Marine Corps mit dem Namen bekannt." sagte Vance nachdenklich.  
„Der General ist genau so wie ich von er Air Force und ist Leiter einer Abteilung im Pentagon und unter steht dem Direktem Befehl des Präsidenten."  
„Das Klingt wichtig." entgegnet Smith und stand auf.  
An der Tür an gekommen meinte sah der General noch mal kurz zu Vance.  
„Leon, wir führen unser Gespräch demnächst weiter. Und Colonel wenn sie O´Neill sehen sagen sie ihm er schuldet mir noch eine Flasche Scotch."

Tony und Ziva waren dank Zivas … Ermunterungstaktik mittlerweile im Club angekommen.  
Der Hauptsaal des Club war etwas größer als ihr Büro im Hauptquartier, der perfekte Ort zum Feiern.  
Mitten im dem Raum standen drei Personen und unterhielten sich aufgeregt.  
„ … Können sie nicht machen. Ich habe nichts gemacht." rief eine der Gestalten den anderen beiden zu.  
„Das mag sein, wir wollen doch nur die Aufnahmen ihrer Überwachungskameras." sagte eine Frauenstimme.  
„Sie können mich mal." antwortete die erste Stimme.  
Die Gestalten hatten Ziva und Tony bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, weshalb Tony sich räusperte.  
„Bundesagenten!" reif Tony.  
Die Gestalten drehten sich erschrocken zu den beiden NCIS-Agent um.  
Als der Mann denn sie zuerst reden gehört hatten sie erblickte drehte er sich um und Rannte los.  
„Mist." kam es von Tony und dem zweiten Mann der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte und er rannte zusammen mit der Frau hinter dem Flüchtendem her.  
„Stehen bleiben NICS!" reif Tony während er den drei Folgte.

TBC  
im neuen Jahr

* SOUTHCOM:United States Southern Command. Bereichskommando der US Streitkräfte für Südamerika.


	4. NCIS vs OSI

Tony und Ziva rannten den drei Personen hinterher durch die Hintertür des Clubs in eine Gasse.  
Einer der Männer viel ein wenig hinter die beiden anderen zurück, versuchte aber wieder zu den anderen Beiden aufzuschließen.  
Die drei bogen um eine Ecke und die beiden NCIS-Agenten verloren sie für einen kurzen Moment aus den Augen, doch als sie ebenfalls die Ecke hinter sich hatten rannten sie fast die die drei rein.  
„NCIS stehen bleiben." kam es von Tony etwas außer Atem.  
Ziva unterdessen hatte ihre Pistole gezogen und zielte auf die drei.  
„Wird sind vom OSI." kam es von der Frau.  
„Dem was?" fragte Ziva.  
„Air Force Office of Special Investigations." kam es von dem Mann er schon im Club mit der Frau zusammen war.

Ein leisen aufstöhnen erklang vor den Füßen des dritten Mannes der noch nichts gesagt hatte.  
„Mury hilf ihm auf und leg ihm Handschellen an." sprach die Frau.  
„Hey, nichts da sie alle kommen jetzt erst mal mit in unser Hauptquartier. Dort stellen wir dann fest ob sie wirklich zu Air Force gehören.

Tony und Ziva waren mit ihren „Gästen" auf dem Weg zum Navy Yard als Gibbs noch immer mit Direktor Vance und Lieutanant Colonel Davis im Büro saßen und redeten.  
„Colonel, was genau wollen sie jetzt von Agent Gibbs?" fragte Vance.  
„Alle unterlagen die mit dem Fall Gromwich zu tun haben. Der OSI wird ab hier übernehmen." erklärte Davis noch ein mal sein Anliegen.  
„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage. Der Sergeant ist ein Marine und fällt daher in unser Gebiet Colonel. Und außerdem hat mich der Vater des Sergeant persönlich darum gebeten die Untersuchung zu Leiten da sie und ihre Truppe in der Woche seit dem der Sergeant zusammen geschlagen wurde nichts unternommen haben."  
„Das Stimmt so nicht ganz. Da der Sergeant für die Air Force Tätig war fällt das in unsere Zuständigkeit." antwortete Davis.  
„Das erklärt aber nicht warum sie nichts unternommen haben." blaffte Gibbs fast.  
„Wir haben selber erst vor wenigen Tagen von dem Überfall erfahren. Der Sergeant hatte bis vor drei Tagen Sonderurlaub. Als er sich dann nicht zurück gemeldet hat finden wir sofort an zu ermitteln."

Die drei wurden vom klingeln des Intercoms unterbrochen.  
„Was gibt es? Ich bin in einer wichtigen Besprechung." fragte Vance.  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung Mr. Direktor, aber der Vater von Sergeant Gromwich, Senator Gromwich würde sie gerne Sprechen."  
„Schicken sie ihn rein."

Die Fahrstuhltüren öffneten sich und Tony, Ziva und die drei OSI-Agenten betraten das Büro.  
„Mitkommen." meinte Tony einfach nur und führte sie zu ihren Schreibtischen.  
Dort angekommen wandte Tony sich an McGee.  
„Ich brauche eine Bestätigung, das die drei da zum OSI gehören." sagte er und deutete mit seinem Finger über die Schulter auf die drei.  
„Ihre Namen sind Carter, Jackson und Mury."  
McGee fing sofort an wie wild auf seiner Tastatur herum zu hacken und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis er die erste Ergebnisse hatte.  
„Tony, sie gehören zur Air Force. Die Frau ist Colonel Samantha Carter."

Tony drehte sich zu den dreien um und wurde von Sam angegrinst.  
„Wie sie sehen wir gehören zum OSI. Also wenn sie uns jetzt den zeugen geben könnten, damit wir unsere Arbeit machen können." meinte Sam.  
„Nicht so schnell." erklang Gibbs Stimme von der Treppe.  
„Der Sergeant ist ein Marine." meinte er nur uns setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch.  
„Agent …?" fragte der Daniel.  
„Gibbs. Und sie sind?" antwortete Gibbs.  
„Dr. Daniel Jackson. Der Sergeant ist ein Marine das Stimmt, aber er hat für die Air Force gearbeitete..." fing Daniel an, wurde aber von Gibbs unterbrochen.  
„Das hat Colonel Davis schon alles gesagt. Das ist mir aber egal. Der Fall gehört mir."

„Agent Gibbs." ertönte die Stimme des Direktors im ganzen Großraumbüro.  
Gibbs blicke zu seinem Vorgesetztem hinauf und wartete darauf das dieser weiter sprach.  
„Die Air Force wird die Untersuchung übernehmen. Geben sie ihnen alles was mit diesem Fall zu tun hat."

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OSI: Abkürzung für Air Force Office of Special Investigations oder auch AFOSI, der Strafverfolgungsbehörde der US Air Force.


	5. Wer sind die?

„Direktor Vance, Sergeant Gromwich ist ein Marine." wiederholte Gibbs sein Mantra um den Fall nicht abgeben zu müssen.  
„Gibbs, das kommt vom SECNAV*. Geben sie ihnen alles, was mit dem Fall zu tun hat, und mischen sie sich nicht ein."  
„Ja Direktor Vance."  
Gibbs drehte sich zu seinem Team und befahl ihnen alle Beweismittel zusammenzubringen und den beiden Air Force Colonels zuübergeben.  
„Agent Gibbs, danke für ihre Kooperation." bedankte sich Davis bei Gibbs und machte Anstalten sich von Gibbs wegzubewegen als dieser ihn am Arm packte und stoppte.  
„Er ist ein Marine.", sagte er leise so das nur Davis ihn hören konnte.  
Davis befreite sich aus Gibbs Griff und ging zu SG-1 zum Fahrstuhl, in welchem er auch recht bald verschwand.

„McGee, was hast du über diese merkwürdige OSI-Truppe*?", wollte Gibbs von seinem jüngstem Teammitglied wissen.  
„Nicht sehr viel Boss. Ich konnte nur etwas über Dr. Jackson und Colonel Carter herausfinden." antwortet dieser, direkt auf die Frage von seinem Chef.  
„Worauf wartest du denn noch, leg es auf den Bildschirm McGee." blaffte Gibss den jungen Agenten an.  
McGee zuckte kurz zusammen bevor er seine Finger über die Tastertur seines PC fliegen ließ und die gesammelten Daten auf den großen Bildschirm legte.  
„Dr. Daniel Jackson hat seinen Doktortitel in Archäologie und Sprache. Geboren am 08.07.1965 in New York. Eltern bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen, als er Acht Jahre alt war. War dann bei einigen Pflegefamilien, bevor er von seinem Großvater aufgezogen wurde. Als er seinen Doktortitel hatte, arbeitete er für führende Museen über all auf der Welt, vor allem aber in Ägypten. Veröffentlichte mehrere Bücher, in denen er Theorien über die Entstehung der Pyramiden spricht. Sein bekanntestes Werk ist auch das, was ihn noch bekannter gemacht hat. In diesem Buch spricht er davon, das Aliens die Pyramiden gebaut hätten." zählte McGee auf.  
„Wann war das McGoogle, davon hätte ich doch geöhrt, wenn Aliens die Pyramiden gebaut hätten." kam es belustigt von Tony.  
„Seine letzte Veröffentlichung hatte er in den 90er, seitdem nichts mehr von ihm", antwortete McGee.  
„Tja, kein Museum stellt einen ein der glaubt, dass Aliens die Pyramiden gebaut hätten", meinte Tony.  
„Ein Museum nicht, aber anscheinend die Regierung." warf Ziva ein.  
„Ich muss Ziva recht geben", meinte Gibbs.  
„McGee, wie lange arbeitet Jackson schon für das OSI?", wollte Gibbs nun wissen, während er weiter auf den Monitor blickte.  
„Das steht hier nicht. Hier steht nur das er seit 1995 als Berater für die Air Force arbeitet. Mehr nicht."  
„Was ist mit dieser Carter, haben wir etwas über sie?", wollte Tony wissen, als das Bild des Blonden Air Force Colonel in den Vordergrund kam.

„Colonel Dr. Samantha Carter bei der Air Force seit 1985. Doktor in Astrophysik und Quantenphysik. Geboren am 29.12.1968. Vater Jacob Carter Major General bei der Air Force über die Mutter ist nicht viel bekannt außer das Todesdatum. Einziger noch lebender Verwandte ist ihr Bruder Marc Carter und seine Familie. Flog F-15 und F-16 während dem Golf Krieg und war dann zwei Jahre im Pentagon. Ab 1997 habe ich ihre Spur dann ganz verloren, wie bei Dr. Jackson. Bis sie 2005 ein Fernsehinterview hatte, um die Aussage des Geschäftsmannes Alec Colsen zu wieder legen, dass es kein außerirdisches Leben gibt und das was Colsen der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert hatte nur ein Hologramm gewesen sei. Dann verschwand sie wieder, bis sie auf einer Fachtagung ein wieder auftauchte, dann wieder nichts ist so als ob sie, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt wurde."

„Was ist mit diesem Murry?", wollte Gibbs nun wissen.  
„Nichts, so als ob er nicht existieren würde.  
„McGee such weiter ich will wissen, was hier vorgeht und in der zwischen Zeit werden Ziva und Tony sich weiter im Umfeld des Sergeant umhören. Ich will Antworten und das am besten gestern."  
Mit diesen Worten stapfte Gibbs davon, den Kaffeebecher fest umklammert auf dem Weg einen alten Freund zu besuchen.

Pentagon, E-Ring

„General O´Neill wir könnten noch Probleme bekommen. Der NCIS Agent, der diesen Fall geleitet hat, wird nicht locker lassen. Er wird alles daran setzten um den Mörder des Sergeant zu finden, das hat er immer wieder deutlich gemacht."  
„Ich kann Sam da nur zustimmen. Dieser Gibbs ist hart, er wird alles daran setzten diesen Fall aufzuklären, auch wenn wir ihn übernommen haben." kam es von Daniel.  
„Großer, was meinst du?", sagte O´Neill und sah Teal´c direkt an, der die ganze Zeit noch nichts gesagt ´c zog seine Augenbraue hoch und antwortet ins seiner üblichen Tonlage:  
„Agent Gibbs ist ein Mann mit einem großen Gefühl der Loyalität."  
„Dachte ich mir. Colonel, wenn Mitchell wieder auf der Erde ist, holen sie ihn her. Klären sie den Fall auf und sorgen sie dafür, dass Gibbs nicht zu tief gräbt."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*SECNAV: Secretary of the Navy, Ziviler Leiter des Marineministerium  
*OSI: Abkürzung für Air Force Office of Special Investigations oder auch AFOSI, der Strafverfolgungsbehörde der US Air Force


	6. Eine andere Welt

** Acrylate:** You don´t have to be sorry for the use of google translate. I know moste users don´t speak german and won´t read this story. Thanks for the review.

Pentagon Haupteingang

Nach dem seine Agent nicht von Wert über das Team des AFOSI* herausbekommen hatten hatte sich Gibbs auf den Weg ins Pentagon gemacht um einen Gefallen bei einem alten Freund einzufordern.  
So kam es das er nun in der Lobby des Pentagon stand und darauf wartete, das man ihm sagte wo er das Büro von Major General Thomas Alexander, USMC* finden konnte.  
„Agent Gibbs, Sie finden das Büro in Korridor 7, A-Ring, fünfter Stock, Raum 7A5126. Sein Vorzimmer wurde über ihr kommen Informiert und man erwartet sie dort."  
Ohne sich groß zu verabschieden machte sich Gibbs auf den Weg das Pentagon einmal der Länge nach zu durch queren.  
Keine sieben Minuten später stand Gibbs im Vorzimmer des General und wartet darauf das dieser aus einer Besprechung mit einem General der Air Force wieder kam.  
„Agent Gibbs kann ich ihnen etwas zum trinken anbieten, Tee, Kaffee?" fragte die Vorzimmerdame  
„Nein danke, ich hatte einen Kaffee bevor ich hier herkam." antwortete Gibbs freundlich, bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster in den Innenhof des Pentagons schaute.  
„Ich glaube ich träume, der Gunny* schlägt einem ihn angebotenem Kaffee, Marine Kaffee, aus." ertönte die Stimme von General Alexander vom Eingang des Vorzimmers.  
„Sir." kam es von Gibbs und der Vorzimmerdame, die aufgesprungen war und nun salutierte, gleichzeitig.  
„Melory, sie sind nicht mehr im Corp Sie müssen nicht immer aufspringen und salutieren wenn ich einen Raum betrete."  
„Entschuldigung Sir, macht der Gewohnheit, kommt nicht mehr vor." antwortete Melory.  
Sie setzte sich und fing wieder eifrig an auf ihrem Computer herum zu hacken.  
„Gibbs, folgen sie mir in mein Büro. Dort können wir ungestört reden." sagte der General, als er die Zwischentür zu seinem Büro öffnete und Gibbs zeigte ihm zu folgen.  
„Melory, ich will nicht gestört werden." meinte der General und schloss die Tür so schnell, das er das „Ja, Sir" von Melory schon nicht mehr hörte.

„Mann kann die Frau aus dem Corp holen, aber nicht das Corp aus der Frau." sagte Alexander als er sich hinter seine Schreibtisch auf den Stuhlfallen ließ.  
„Also Gunny* was kann ich für dich tun? Es kommt nicht oft vor, das du dich hier blicken lässt. Läuft noch alles beim NCIS*?"  
„Ich bin hier weil ich einen alten Gefallen einlösen möchte den ich noch bei dir offen habe Thomas." antwortet Gibbs gerade heraus.  
„Das hört sich nicht gut an. Wie kann ich behilflich sein?"  
„Es geht um einen toten Marine, First Sergeant Noah Benjamin Gromwich ..." doch weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde von General Alexander unterbrochen.  
„Doch nicht der Sohn von Senator Julian Gromwich?"  
„Doch genau der. Mein Team und ich hatten begonnen den Fall zu bearbeiten und fanden auch schnell eine Spur. Als wir dieser nachgingen trafen wir auf ein Team vom AFOSI*. Ab da wurde alles etwas unklar. Der AFOSI* beansprucht diesen Fall, da der Sergeant für die Air Force gearbeitet hat." erklärte Gibbs kurz die Situation.  
„Und wie kann ich dir da helfen? Ich habe keine Kontrolle über den AFOSI*. Mir sind da die Hände gebunden und ich kenne auch niemanden der dir da helfen kann."  
„Das ist mir klar Thomas, das ist auch nicht der Grund warum ich hier bin. Mein Bauchgefühl hat mir gesagt, das mit dem Team des AFOSI* etwas nicht in Ordnung sei und daher ließ ich die Mitflieder von meinem Team überprüfen, doch nicht. Es ist so als ob die Mitglieder dieses teams gar nicht existieren würden."  
„Schon mal daran gedacht, das es ihr Job ist nicht gefunden zu werden, das sie des Air Force Pendant zum NCIS OSP* sind?" warf der General ein.  
„Natürlich habe ich schon daran gedacht, doch selbst dann gäbe es mehr Informationen. Und welches verdeckt Ermittelnde Team, brauch einen Mann der einen Doktor in Archäologie und Sprache, einen Colonel der einen Doktortitel in Astrophysik und Quantenphysik hat und einen Mann über den es noch weniger als über die ersten beiden gibt?" meinte Gibbs.  
„Klingt fast so wie die Leute mit den ich mich alle Paar Wochen herumschlage muss. Und warum bist du jetzt genau hier Gunny*?" kam es etwas belustigt von Alexander.  
„Ich hatte gehofft du könntest mir helfen mehr über Doktor Daniel Jackson und Colonel Samantha Carter herauszufinden."

Von jetzt auf gleich veränderte sich der Gesichtsausdruck von General Alexander schlagartig.  
„Du meinst doch nicht Colonel Samantha Carter-O´Neill. Deine Größe, lange blonde Haare anfang mitte Vierzig?" fragte er Gibbs.  
„Kommt hin, nur steht in ihrer Akte nicht von O´Neill als zweiten Nachnamen. Das ist aber auch egal, denn aus deiner Reaktion entnehme ich du kennst sie?"  
„Kennen? Ob ich sie kenne? Jethro, sie ist eine der klügsten Menschen dieses Landes, wenn nicht sogar dieses Planeten. Sie hat Kontakte bis ins Oval Office. Verflucht, ihr Mann ist Lieutenant General der Air Force, welcher hier im Pentagon Arbeitet und mein Vorgesetzter ist."  
„Du willst mir sagen, das eine so berühmte und wichtige Person einen Mord eines Marine untersucht? Also ist sie nicht beim AFOSI* beschäftigt?"  
„Ja genau Gibbs sie ist nicht beim AFOSI* und ich rate dir es dabei zu lassen. Wenn Colonel Carter und ihr Team auftaucht ist es mehr als nur eine einfache Mord Untersuchung. Und bevor du was dazu sagst rate ich dir noch Mals las die Finger weg, das ganze geht weit über deine Gehaltstuffe hinaus Jethro."  
„Also wirst du mir nicht helfen?" fragte Gibbs nach einmal.  
„So gerne ich auch würde Gunny* es geht nicht."  
„Danke für die Auskunft." sagte Gibbs stand auf und hielt dem General die Hand hin.  
Dieser ergriff ihm die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie zum Abschied.  
„Wirklich es tut mir leid Gunny*. Vielleicht können wir aber mal ein Bier trinken gehen, so wie in alten Zeiten."  
„Das können wir machen." antwortete Gibbs und verließ das Büro.  
Als Gibbs das Büro verlassen hatte griff er zum Telefon.

Great Falls Park  
Potomac River  
Great Falls

Nach dem weder McGee noch Abby es geschafft hatten mehr über die Leute vom AFOSI* herauszufinden hatten sie damit begonnen herauszufinden finden wo in welchem Hotel sie eingecheckt hatten.  
Es hatte auch nicht lange gedauert bis McGee da Hotel gefunden hatten, was sie aber stutzig machte war das es ein vier Sterne Hotel in der Innenstadt von Washington war.  
Ziva wollte Gibbs anrufen als dieser auch schon noch schlechter gelaunt wie vor seinem Ausflug aus dem Fahrstuhl trat.  
Sofort hatten sie ihm berichtet was sie heraus gefunden hatten, doch das schien ihn nicht zu beglücken und erfragte warum sie noch im Büro seien und nicht vor dem Hotel und die Air Force „Heinis", wie Gibbs sie bezeichnet hatte zu beschatten.  
So kam es das Tony und Ziva in einem Auto mitten in einem Wald Stück saßen und dabei zuschauten wie Colonel Carter und Dr. Jackson zusammen mit diesem Murry in der nähe einer Hütte standen und diese beobachteten.

„Zivvaa?" fing Tony zum hundertstem mal an diesem Abend an Ziva zu nerven, was ihm allen anschien nach auch sehr viel Spaß bereitete.  
„Was?" zischte sie ihn böse an ohne den Blick von Colonel Carter abzuwenden.  
„Wusstest du das der Potomac mehr als 600 Kilometer lang ist?" fragte Tony sie, so als ob es ganz normal sei um diese Tageszeit mitten in einem Wald zu sitzen und andere Leute auszuspionieren.  
„Tony, was willst du? Du nervst mich schon den ganzen Abend mit deinen dummen Fragen." kam es von Ziva in er bedrohliche ruhigen Stimme, wobei sie ihn das erste mal an diesem Abend richtig ansah.  
„Jetzt verletzt du mich aber Ziva. Gib es zu du, magst es doch wenn ich dich nerve. Du findest es sexy." sagte Tony mit einem für ihn üblichen dicken DiNozzo-Grinsen im Gesicht.  
„Wo von denkst du. Ich mag es gar nicht wenn du mich nervst und vor allem finde ich es nicht sexy wenn du das machst."  
„Es heißt „Wo von träumst du" nicht „denkst du", Zivvaaa." korrigierte er sie wie immer.  
„Mir doch egal, und jetzt sei Still. Wir haben einen Job zu erledigen." sagte sie und schaute wieder dabei zu wie Colonel Carter anfing mit jemanden am Telefon leise zu Diskutieren.  
Tony grinste sie nur noch mehr an, beließ es aber damit sie weiter zu ärgern und schaute nun ebenfalls wieder aus der Frontscheibe ihres Wagens.  
Ziva beobachtete wie Colonel Carter, das Telefon noch immer am Ohr, sich umdrehte und dabei direkt in ihre Richtung schaute.  
Zivas Herzschlag setzte aus, als der Blick von Colonel Carter den ihren für wenige Bruchteile einer Sekunde streifte.  
Mit dem schlimmsten rechnend griff sie vorsichtig zum Zündschlüssel um im Notfall direkt wegfahren zu können, doch Colonel Carter drehte sich wieder zu Dr. Jackson, was Ziva darauf schließen lies, das der Colonel sie nicht entdeckt hatte, was sie deutlich erleichterte.  
„Ziva, findest du es nicht auch merkwürdig, was ein Air Force Colonel und eine Alien Doktor hier draußen finden wollen?" fragte Tony.  
„Tony, las es sein, du nervst misch mit deinen Fragen. Ich weiß nicht was die Air Force hier will, ich weiß nicht wie lang der Potomac ist und ich weiß nicht warum du mich da alles fragst. Wenn du mich weiter nervst, werde ich dich mit meinen bloßen Händen umbringen und dann im Potomac versenken. Gibbs werde ich sagen du bist kurz für kleine DiNozzos und kammst nicht wieder und ich konnte nur noch sehen wie du im Potomac davon getrieben bist. Haben wir uns verstanden." keifte Ziva sichtlich genervt ihren Kollegen an.  
Tony schien seine Worte gut zu überlegen, doch er kam nicht mehr dazu sie auszusprechen, denn mehr als ein Dutzend bewaffnete gestallten gingen fast lautlos an ihnen vorbei, direkt auf Colonel Carter zu.  
Die Gestalten waren so schnell wieder mit den Schatten verschmolzen wie sie aufgetaucht waren.  
„Du hast sie auch gesehen?" fragte Tony.  
„Wo kamen die her?" fragte nun Ziva.  
„Da." war Tonys Antwort auf ihre Frage, wo bei er auf Colonel Carter zeigte die die gestalten mit einem kurzem Nicken empfing und ihnen dann irgend etwas erklärte.  
Nach nicht einem einer Minute verschmolzen die gestalten erneut mit den Schatten des Waldes, als sie sich um die Hütte herum verteilten.  
Die beiden NCIS-Agenten griffen aus Jahrelanger Erfahrung zu ihren Waffen und stiegen aus ihrem wagen uns und schlichen so leise es ging auf Colonel Carter zu.  
Sie hatten noch nicht einmal die Hälfte des Weges hinter sich gebracht, als Colonel Carter, gefolgt von Dr. Jackson und Murry aus ihrem Versteck auftauchten und auf die Hütte zu rannten.  
Tony konnte erkennen, das nun auch die Gestalten von eben auf die Hütte zu rannten.

Die beiden waren nun auf der Höhe des ehemaligen Verstecke des Colonel, als die ersten Schüsse auf Colonel Carter und ihre Männer zukamen.  
Nicht mehr auf ihre Tarnung achtend rannten Colonel Carter und ihre Begleiter auf einen kleinen Schuppen zu und nutzen diesen als Deckung.  
Fast am Rande der kleinen Lichtung auf der die Hütte stand angekommen sahen Ziva und Tony etwas das sie für unmöglich hielten.  
Die Einsatztruppe von Colonel Carter wurde mit Gewehren und orangen so wie blauen Energiestrahlen beschossen.  
Sie sahen, wie Murry nun ebenfalls mit etwas schoss, das diese blauen Energiestrahlen von sich gab und damit einen der Schützen im Haus traf.

Einer der Schützen im Haus hatte die beiden NCIS-Agents ausgemacht und hielt sie für einfache Ziele, da sie als einzige nicht in Deckung gegangen waren, als sie das Feuer mit ihren Stabwaffen eröffnet hatte.  
Er zielte auf den männlichen Agenten und drückte ab.  
Der Plasma Strahl, traf den Agenten an der Hüfte, wo durch er nach hinten und auf den Boden geschleudert wurde.

Ziva sah wie der Energiestrahl aus dem Fenster auf sie und Tony zukam, doch sie konnte sich nicht bewegen.  
Sie drehte ihren Kopf wie in Zeitlupe und sah wie der Strahl Tony an der Hüfte traf und von den Beinen warf.  
„Tony!" rief sie und lies sich neben ihren Kollegen auf den Boden fallen.  
So bekam sie den hellen Lichtblitz in der Hütte nicht mit, auch nicht wie die Schüsse verstarben.  
Erst als sich ein Mann neben ihr auf den Boden fallen lies bemerkte sie wie ruhig es geworden war.  
„Stabwaffenwunde an der Hüfte. Starker Blut Verlust. Er muss sofort auf die Krankenstation, sonst verblutet er." sagte der Mann, während er Anfing Tony wunde zu unter suchen.  
„Carter an Hammond. Marks Beamen sie uns sofort auf die Krankenstation und sagen sie Cassie beschied sie soll umgehen in den OP kommen wir haben einen schwer verletzen." erklang die Stimme von Colonel Carter hinter ihr und Ziva drehte ihren Kopf und sah die blonde Frau an.  
„Tut mir leid." sagte sie nur, bevor sie sich an Murry wandte.  
„Teal´c." sagte sie nur, was das letzte war was sie hörte bevor sie von einem blauen Energiestrahl getroffen wurde.  
Ziva, Tony und der Mann der neben Tony saß und ihn versorgte wurden von dem selben Lichtblitz umhüllt der kurz zuvor die Hütte erleuchtet hatte.  
Als sich der Blitz verflüchtigt hatte waren die drei wie vom Erdboden verschwunden.  
„Colonel Reynolds sie und ihre Männer und SG-26 sichern hier alles. Ich schicke ihnen noch ein paar Marine von der Hammond de ihnen Helfen werden hier alles zusammen zu packen. Wenn sie fertig sind melden sie sich bei General Landry für die Nachbesprechung."  
„Was machen wir mit den Gefangenen?"  
„Da sie noch von den Goa´uld Schockgranaten außer Gefecht sind werden wir sie auf die Hammond beamen und dann ins SGC." Sam hatte ihren Satz beendet als auch sie vom Asgard Transporter erfasst wurde.

TBC

AFOSI: Air Force Office of Special Investigations  
USMC: United States Marine Corps, die Marine Infanterie der USA  
Gunny: Abkützung für Gunnery Sergant


	7. Was nun?

** ShivaTheGod:** bei den ersten Kapiteln, habe ich noch nicht die Duden-Software für Word gehabt bzw. nicht benutzt. Ähm, habe ich wirklich geschriebn tot? muss ich mal nachlesen...

** PatriciaS**: I see no problem with the use of the google translator. it´s on this page for people like you wh don´t understand the language in wich the story is written.

McGee trat aus dem Fahrstuhl und ging direkt auf seinen Tisch zu, mit dem Wissen der Erste nach Gibbs zu sein, der im Büro war.

Daher wunderte es ihn nicht, das sein Boss schon an seinem Schreibtisch saß und seinen Kaffee trank.

„McGee, hast du etwas von Tony oder Ziva gehört?", fragte Gibbs seinen Agenten als dieser sich an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte.

„Nein Boss. Tony hat sich gestern kurz gemeldet weil im langweilig war und Ziva ihn nicht unterhalten wollte." antworte McGee, während er seinen Computer hochfuhr.

„Ist denn etwas nicht in Ordnung Boss", fragte nun McGee.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner der beiden geht ans Handy oder rufen von sich aus hier an."

„Vielleicht haben sie ihre Handys ausgeschaltet oder leise gestellt Boss."

„Kann sein. Ich geh mir noch einen Kaffee holen, und wenn sich einer der beiden meldet, sollen sie sich sofort bei mir melden." meinte Gibbs, als er schon fast am Fahrstuhl war.

„Ja Boss." reif McGee seinem Boss noch hinter her, als dieser im Fahrstuhl verschwand.

„Gibbs", sagte Jethro als er an sein Handy ging, das kurz zuvor noch geklingelt hatte.

„Agent Gibbs hier spricht Thomas McFaden. Ich rufe im Auftrag von Senator Gromwich an, um mich zu erkundigen, wie es im Fall seines Sohnes vorangeht." drang die Männerstimme an Gibbs Ohr.

„Mr. McFaden, der NCIS gibt keine Informationen über eine laufende Ermittlung an unbeteiligte weiter. Wenn der Senator etwas wissen möchte, muss er zum NCIS kommen und mit dem Direktor sprechen. Ich kann ihnen da nicht helfen. Einen schönen Tag nach." sagte Gibbs und unterband jegliche Erwiderung von McFaden damit, dass er das Telefonat beendete und eine neue Nummer wählte.

„NCIS Agent McGee, wie kann ich ihnen helfen", meldete sich der junge Agent.

„McGee, haben sich Ziva und DiNozzo gemeldet? Ich hatte gerade einen Anruf von jemanden der für den Vater des Opfers arbeitet und er wollte wissen, was wir wissen."

„Boss die beiden haben sich noch immer nicht gemeldet. Ich kann aber ihre Handys Orten, wenn du willst."

„Mach das und ruf mich an, wenn du sie gefunden hast", meinte Gibbs und legte auf.

USS George Hammond

Krankenstation

„Cassie wie sieht es mit deinen beiden Patienten aus?", fragte Sam die junge Ärztin, die ihr gegen überstand.

„Genau so, wie beim letzten Mal als du gefragt hast, aber da du ja auch schon älter bist noch ein Mal. Miss David halten wir weiter betäubt, bis du was anderes sagst. Mr. DiNozzos Werte sind stabil. Er ist auf dem Weg der Besserung. Der Stabwaffentreffer hat nichts Lebenswichtiges getroffen, und da er so schnell im OP war und ich das Handgerät eingesetzt habe, dürfte er bald aufwachen." erläuterte Cassie die Situation.

„Seien sie nicht so frech junge Dame. Ich kann sie ganz schnell von diesem Schiff schaffen, wenn ich das will. Haben wir uns verstanden?" meinte Sam in ihrem besten vorgesetzten Tonfall.

„Ja Mom, nur dann müssen sie sich einen anderen Spezialisten für extraterrestrische Medizin suchen. Ach, wie blöd ich bin ja die ein zigste die darin geschult ist und Doktor Lam hat genug im SGC zu tun also kannst du sie vergessen." kam es sarkastisch zurück.

„Aber in ein zwei Jahren können sie dann ja Ersatz anfordern."

„Du hast eindeutig zulange mit Jack zusammengelebt", meinte Sam nur und verließ die Krankenstation.

„Dann sind wir ja schon zwei!" reif Cassie ihr noch hinterher.

Sam betrat den nahen Besprechungsraum, wo Daniel, Teal´c, Vala und Cam auf sie warteten.

„Gibt es irgendetwas Neues von unseren beiden Anhaltern?", fragte Cam, noch bevor Sam sich gesetzt hatte.

„Nein es gibt nicht neues von den beiden NCIS Agents. Was auch gut ist, denn solange sie noch nicht bei Bewusstsein sind, können wir uns überlegen was wir ihnen sagen, wenn sie wieder aufwachen. Immer hin haben sie die Stabwaffen und Zats gesehen und einer wurde sogar verwundet." antwortete Sam und setzte sich an den Kopf des Tisches.

„Was machen wir eigentlich mit dem NCIS? Sagen wir ihnen, was mit ihren beiden Agents geschehen ist oder lassen wir sie im dunkel?" wollte Cam wissen.

„Wir müssen dem NCIS mitteilen, dass wir zwei seiner Agenten haben und einer von ihnen verwundet worden ist", meinte Daniel sofort.

„Wir machen überhaupt nichts." kam die Stimme von General O´Neill von hinter ihnen.

„Jack, wir können doch nicht einfach zwei Bundesagenten festhalten und ihrer Behörde nichts sagen. Die beiden könnten Familie haben, die sich sorgen um die beiden macht, wenn sie nicht nach Hause kommen." war Daniel sofort ein.

„Nein Daniel, wir machen nicht. Die beiden hätten gar nicht dort seien sollen, der NCIS hat sich aus unseren Ermittlungen raus zuhalten. Aber nein. Erst taucht dieser Agent Gibbs im Pentagon auf und stellt Fragen über dich und Sam, Daniel und dann schickt er zwei seiner Agenten hinter euch her. Und komm mir jetzt nicht mit deiner Tour wir, müssen allen Menschen helfen, die zieht nicht. Der Präsident ist auch vorerst dieser Meinung."

Mit diesen Worten setzte sich Jack Sam gegenüber an den Tisch.

„Sir, ich muss Daniel leider recht geben. Wir können die beiden Agents nicht hier behalten. Immerhin sind sie auf einem Raumschiff der US-Streitkräfte, die es eigentlich gar nicht haben dürften nach dem Stand der Technologie." mischte sich Mitchell ein und sah Jack dabei direkt an.

„Präsident Seaborne und ich sind der Meinung, wir behalten die beiden Agents an Bord. Natürlich werden sie außer ihren Zimmern nichts sehen." sagte Jack.

„So kenne ich dich ja gar nicht General Jack. So dominant." warf Vala in die Runde, was die Stimmung ein wenig auflockerte.

„Daniel, halt deine Freundin im Zaum. Es reicht schon, wenn dieser Gibbs mir meine Arbeit schwer macht, da brauche ich nicht auch noch eine Spacemonky abhängige Aliendiebin, die mir sorgen macht."

Daniel sah sich seinen langjährigen Freund genau an, als er weiter über Agent Gibbs herzog.

„Du magst ihn." kam es plötzlich von Daniel, wo mit er alle Gespräche zwischen seinen Freunden zum Erliegen brachte.

„Wie bitte?", fragte Jack verwirrt.

„Du magst diesen Agent, auch wenn du es nicht zeigen willst. Du bewunderst die Hartnäckigkeit mit der Agent Gibbs versucht alles für den Marine zu tun. Niemand wird zurückgelassen, stimmt es?" meinte Daniel.

„In der Tat." mischte sich nun auch Teal´c ein, der die gesamte Zeit nicht mehr als zwei Wörter gesagt hatte.

„Agent Gibbs ist genau so ehrenhaft wie du O´Neill, ihr beide lebt nach demselben hohen Standard. Ihr kümmert euch um eure Untergebenen. Er wird alles daran setzen, um seine beiden Agenten zu finden. Das Selbe würdest du machen, wenn es einer von uns wäre."

„Nicht du jetzt auch noch Großer. Ist den keiner auf meiner Seite? Mitchell? Vala? Saaamm?" jammerte Jack nun.

Die Drei entkamen einer Antwort, da Cassie in den Besprechungsraum kam.

„Äh … Hi." sagte Cassie ein wenig verwirrt, als auf einmal alle Blicke auf ihr ruhten.

„So wie es aussieht wir Agent DiNozzo bald aufwachen und ich würde empfehlen auch Agent David aufzuwecken, dass wenn DiNozzo aufwacht er wenigstens ein bekanntes Gesicht sieht, nach dem er ein Trauma wie er es erlebt hat, verarbeiten kann."

„Muss das sein? Ich habe gehofft die beiden würden schlaffen, bis wir den Fall gelöst haben und wir sie wieder loswerden könnten."

„Sieht nicht so aus Jack."

„Na toll. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen wollt, ich muss den Präsidenten anrufen und ihn über die Situation informieren und in der zwischen Zeit befragen Cam, Daniel und Vala die Gefangenen weiter. Teal´c du gehst mit Cassie auf die Krankenstation und wartest dort, bis die beiden Agent aufwachen. Sam du kommst mit."

Mit diesen Worten stand Jack auf und wartete, bis Sam vor ihm den Raum verlassen hatte.

NCIS HQ

Büro des Direktors

„Gibbs, was gibt es?", fragte Direktor Vance als Gibbs wie so immer, ohne zu klopfen, sein Büro betrat.

„Leon, zwei meiner Agents sind verschwunden. Sie sollten jemanden beschatten und haben sich seit dem nicht mehr gemeldet. Ihre Handys sind nicht zu orten, auch das GPS in ihrem Auto reagiert nicht, wenn wir es an Pingen wollten. Sie sind wie vom Erdboden verschwunden." platze Gibbs besorgt heraus.

Leon war überrascht über diesen verbalen Ausbruch von Gibbs, einem Mann, der sonst nur wenig Emotionen zeigte.

„Wer sollte wen beschatten?", fragte er Gibbs, auch wenn er sich mit dem „wen" sicher war.

Gibbs gab ihm keine direkte Antwort auf seine Frage, sondern sah ihn nur eisern an.

Dieser Blick genügte Leon schon, um seine Vermutung bestätigt zu bekommen.

„Gibbs, sie sollten sich doch aus diesem Fall heraus halten. Verdammt noch mal Gibbs. Warum können sie nicht ein Mal ihre Verbohrtheit vergessen? Und warum beschatten sie überhaupt Mitglieder des AFOSI*? Haben sie denn keine andere Möglichkeit mehr über sie herauszufinden? Vergessen sie es. Ich werde ein paar Telefonate führen und sehen, was ich tun kann. Vielleicht weiß ja jemand vom AFOSI*, wo ihre Leute sind."

„Danke Leon."

USS George Hammond

Krankenstation

Das Erste was Tony war, nahm war das ziehen in der Gegend der rechten Seite seiner Hüfte.

Aus diesem Ziehen wurde schnell ein beachtlicher Schmerz, der ihn stöhnen ließ.

Er hörte, wie sich jemand zu ihm umdrehte und daher versuchte er seine Augen zu öffnen und entgegen seiner Erwartung wurde er nicht von gleißend hellen licht geblendet, sondern fand sich in einer dunklen Umgebung wieder.

„Agent DiNozzo sie sind wieder wach, wie geht es ihnen?", fragte eine ihn eine sanfte Stimme.

„Wo bin ich?" war das Erste, was ihn in den Sinn kam und offensichtlich hatte er es laut ausgesprochen.

„Sie sind auf der Krankenstation an Bord der USS George Hammond."


End file.
